


Спаси меня

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Established Relationship, Freezing, M/M, Rescue, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ривай вырос и жил Альтенберге, работал на Рудных горах и добывал олово. Всю свою жизнь он провел то в трудах, то в бедности, пока не появился Эрвин, и не показал, как это — любить.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 1





	Спаси меня

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тема — замерзание насмерть.  
> 2\. События происходят в Саксонии 19 века.

Альтенберг уже давно не был главным местом добычи олова в Европе и мире — за сотни лет освоения Рудных гор многие берега рек истощились. Для добычи приходилось очищать новые земли со скудной россыпью оловянной руды и строить туннели-шахты. Однако несмотря на все трудности их горняцкий город продолжал заниматься и зарабатывать именно тем, что умел лучше всего. Все были зависимы от продажи чистого, с трудом полученного олова, поэтому когда их груженые прутками повозки ограбили во второй раз за февраль, удар ощутили все. Эрвин, как управляющий одной из шахт, придумал план, быстро осуществившийся в явь: через неделю разбойники все-таки нарвались на один из грузов с добровольцами-охотниками, неплохо умевшими обращаться с ружьем. Дело было так: через три с половиной майле, не доезжая до Нойхаузена, Ривай (а вместе ним Эрд, Гюнтер, Оруо, овчарка Крошка и, по чистой случайности, сам Эрвин, у которого в Мариенберге встреча с сокурсником) увидел, как на их пути нарисовалась телега с шайкой сомнительных личностей, хладнокровно наставивших на них дула пистолетов. Осмотр пустого кузова «жертв» превратился в нелепую бескровную перестрелку и сразу же — в погоню. Эрд не иначе как с Божьей помощью выстрелом повредил им ступицу, ось ткнулась в мерзлую землю, и воры пустились врассыпную — кто на юг в горы, а кто на север, в леса. Недолго думая, Ривай побежал за вторыми — по его мысли грабителям удобнее было караулить добычу подле города. Выискивая их по оставленным следам, он вышел на пустую стоянку с черным кострищем посреди белоснежного утоптанного снега и устремился к попавшимся на глаза распаханным ногой сугробам. Из-за ели показался замотанный в шарф громила — Ривай оскалился, приготовился к честной драке, но вместо этого его нечестно огрели сбоку куском медяной плиты для разливки. Он крепко зажмурился, пригибаясь, а от второго удара и вовсе полетел куда-то вправо.

Ривай очнулся и быстро понял, что, в принципе, мог бы и не просыпаться. К месту избиения прилепилась ноющая боль, он еле открыл глаза в засохшей крови и с трудом совладал с мутным зрением. Вечерние сумерки стремительно превращались в ночь, было холодно и тихо. Станет еще темнее — будет как в гробу. Не слыша разбойников поблизости, он хотел подать голос, но передумал — его же никто не искал. В ответ на движения с него покрошился вниз сыпучий снег — видать, его куда-то уволокли и бросили, накрыв так, чтобы его никто не нашел. 

— Суки, — тихо пыхнул он паром в воздух и пощупал свою шубу. Оружия при нем больше не было, за пазухой все распотрошили, даже нож забрали, спички. — Суки они и есть.

Встать не смог — замерз, слишком холодно. Тело все решило за него, и Ривай смотрел на ничем не тронутую серую тускло блестящую гладь. О чем он думал? «Скоро стемнеет, Ривай, не надо!» — отчетливо крикнул ему Эрвин, завидев, как он откололся от них и бросился за четырьмя мужчинами. Ривай знал, что это было, знал, отчего так поступил — хотелось покрасоваться, дать повод собой гордиться. Чтобы Эрвин, повидавший мир и всегда готовый ко всему, обратил на него свой потрясенный взгляд и изгонул губы в изумленной улыбке; чтобы гладил по груди, все приговаривая, какой же его замечательный Ривай отважный следопыт. Гроза преступников, умелец на все руки: и рудокоп, и делец и даже охотник. «По правде — дурак. Надо же было так подставиться». Вот кто за ним теперь сунется сюда, кто его будет искать? Эрвин наверняка уже дома, ждет, когда он вернется с победой. Ему тепло, в руках у него горячий чай, лает их собака Крошка, крутится вокруг и выпрашивает еды... Как славно, что он никогда не будет на месте Ривая! Как плохо, что он никогда не окажется рядом с ним!

Видимо, это у него судьба такая — с тридцать лет жить в нужде, потом почти случайно побыть счастливым два года, и тут же умереть. Два года назад Эрвин приехал к ним на шахты из прямиком из Фрайбергской академии: дипломированный инженер, светлая голова, видел всю Саксонию, всю Пруссию; Ривай же всю свою молодость отдал Рудным горам и олову: был шахтером, промывальщиком, печником, разливщиком, кем только не. Встреча их была, кажется, предопределена кем-то свыше: Ривай просто помог ему, книжнику без опыта, сладить с важными печниками, забраковавшими дрова (читай показывавшим зубы новому управленцу). Вечером Эрвин задержал его на пять минут для разговора наедине: искренне поблагодарил за свое спасение и попросил о помощи. Отказаться было невозможно.

Они жили на отшибе Альтенберга, в домике возле леса. Их никто не видел, к ним никто не ходил, Эрвин будто бы сберегал деньги на жилье, но народу верилось, что мрачный гордец Ривай решил втереться в доверие ради личной выгоды. Все было правда, все было ложь, все произошедшее было неизбежным, и горячие чувства растекались как светящийся металл из тигля, заполняли форму тела. Его головы, торса, ног. Рук, которыми Эрвин прижимает его к себе по ночам — и эта нежность для никем нелюбимого Ривая была впервые. Лица, на котором можно прочитать одно лишь признание в вечной преданности — хотя Ривай не смел просить таких клятв. Члена, на который Ривай так настырно надевался ртом — чтобы сделать приятно Эрвину. Просто так, чтобы еще раз увидеть блаженство на его лице. Эрвин рассказывал, чему их обучался, говорил на языке учебников, а Ривай с трудом понимал и объяснял, что когда-то это видел. Эрвин учил его сам: вычленять из речей людей короткие смыслы, объяснять мир словами, пользоваться научной книгой. Пить чай вместе в девять вечера, любиться всегда нежно, говорить, если больно или хорошо. Улыбаться, радоваться праздникам. Брать с собой Эрвина на охоту в воскресенье, а потом делиться добычей. Ютиться на кровати. Не злиться на мир. Прощать обиды. Запоминать, что Эрвин не терпит носки из козьей шерсти, но все же держит их рядом на тот случай, если станет холодно.

Любить.

Только его жизнь преобразилась, только в ней появилось тепло и он понял, что можно жить любя, как его оставили умирать на морозе в одиночестве. Должно быть, это шутка. Так не должно все закончится, это не по-людски, только не с ними! Зачем он погнался в лес, зачем не подумал, зачем?

— Спаси, — прошептал он, смотря на безмятежную стену черных елей. Нет, он не должен вот так уходить, еще не его время. — Господи, спаси меня!

Вдали послышались голоса людей, звали его имя. Ривай решил, что показалось — но нет, крик повторился. Обмирая внутри, он что есть силы вскрикнул в ответ — но его грудное хрипение никто не услышал, и его продолжали звать. Это были голоса Эрвина и Эрда, с ними перекликался собачий лай и хруст снега, трескот сухих старых деревьев. Райская песня. Воля кого-то свыше, Божественное чудо. Терзаемый ожиданием, Ривай боролся со слабостью и все пытался подать голос, чтобы собаки его нашли вперед хозяев.

Когда в нос его лизнула Крошка, они оба заскулили от радости.


End file.
